


Evil Grows

by MadQueen



Series: Agent Stone/Dr. Robotnik [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, PWP, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Voice Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: Dr. Robotnik was a smart man, and so looking at Stone, it wasn’t hard for him to figure out exactly what was happening. The different calculations going through his brain were obvious. All of a sudden, realization came over his face.“You’re attracted to me.” Dr. Robotnik said, but it was said with wonder in his voice, like he hadn’t come to this conclusion until now.---Or,Agent Stone's crush on the doctor finally comes to light and is dealt with accordingly.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Series: Agent Stone/Dr. Robotnik [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642087
Comments: 25
Kudos: 561





	Evil Grows

**Author's Note:**

> D... don't @ me here I have a problem and I know this 
> 
> I'm gonna regret not posting this anon aren't I
> 
> "Where Evil Grows" is the song that Dr. Robotnik dances to, and was played on repeat for inspiration for this fic.

Agent Stone had a problem. 

Looking in from the outside, it would be a reasonable assumption that the doctor didn’t like being surrounded by people below his intelligence, and while Agent Stone would never consider himself to be the smartest man around, he would consider himself above average intelligence... With Mr. Robotnik around, it was hard for him to remember what average really was anymore, but in any other environment he was well above the average level of IQ.

That wasn’t the issue. His intelligence for this job had never been a hurdle that had been hard to cross when it had been set so low by former employees of the doctor’s. 

No, the problem lies deeper than that. It’s much more personal. And, if he’s being honest, it wasn’t the smartest move on his part. The problem Agent Stone had was that he was attracted to the man.

It was something that had been on the back burner of his mind most days, only coming to the forefront when he decided it was time to touch himself. Images of the doctor flashing through his mind, or more accurately- the insults that flew out of his mouth when it came time to reprimand him... Before this job, he wouldn’t ever have considered himself as getting off to discipline, but he supposed Dr. Robotnik had really opened his eyes to so much more than just the possibilities of robots. 

It hadn’t been a big problem, it really hadn’t. 

Until today.

Until Dr. Robotnik decided it was a good idea to shove him against a wall unceremoniously and move his face close to the agent’s. The doctor’s lips were just inches from him as he began to taunt him in an outrage, some small thing setting him off. 

It wasn’t the first time he’d done this, nor would it likely be the last- but something about this set of events set him off today. It wasn’t like he could hide it, not in front of a genius such as Robotnik.

The doctor’s eyes darted to the different parts of his face that was telling Robotnik everything he needed to know about Stone’s current predicament. He looked to his pupils that were dilated, the sweat that had started to gleam on his brow, and the fact his breathing had sped up significantly. 

Dr. Robotnik was a smart man, and so looking at him, it wasn’t hard for him to figure out exactly what was happening. The different calculations going through his brain. As the doctor looked over Stone, realization came over his face. 

“You’re attracted to me.” Dr. Robotnik said, but it was said with wonder in his voice, like he hadn’t come to this conclusion until now.

A small smile curled on Dr. Robotnik’s lips. The type of smile he had when he cracked the case on something. “That’s why you’ve been acting so strange around me lately, Agent.” 

Agent Stone’s heart rate picked up, and he knew that if the doctor was keeping track of that, it would only reassure his assumption… Alternatively, if he looked down, the doctor would easily see the erection he was sporting that was pushing at the confines at his pants between them. It had started forming the moment he was pushed against the wall, and it continued growing with vigor the moment the conversation turned to whatever… this was. 

The doctor didn’t look down, he didn’t bother confirming what he already knew. “You have an erection right now, Agent Stone, don’t you?” It was stated as a question- and the only reason as to why was because he wanted an answer. Stone knew the doctor just wanted to hear him say it. 

“I do, doctor.” It came out barely more than a whisper, but it was loud enough between them. The agent had a surge of either bravery or stupidity, and all of a sudden he was speaking with the head that was in his pants rather the one on his shoulders. “Are we going to-” 

The doctor was quick to interrupt him. “We are not going to do anything.” He started off, and the agent felt his shoulders drop in disappointment before - “I would, however, encourage that you take care of it.” Dr. Robotnik’s eyes darkened. “We need you to keep your mind on the mission, afterall… and I imagine that’s quite distracting.” 

Agent Stone looked at him questioningly, not quite understanding fully if he was getting the permission he needed to- 

“Yes, Agent, I am instructing you to masturbate.” Dr. Robotnik said, the subtlety being lost in favor of speeding up the agent’s actions. He said it, as if it were obvious. As if all of this was just normal to him. “I wouldn’t imagine you’d be so dense in a moment such as this, but then again, I suppose all the blood flow is being moved somewhere other than the brain.” He snickered. 

It wasn’t conventionally what he had expected out of this encounter, but Stone wasn’t about to turn down the opportunity he’d been daydreaming about the second he accepted this job. 

The doctor was watching him with rapt attention, his hands now moved behind his back as he waited expectantly for Stone to make a move. He had finally let his gaze drop, drop down to Stone’s tightened pants. 

It was odd, the doctor wasn’t hard, nor was he showing any other sign of attraction- it was more like he was… getting off to the power of it all in a way. Which, Stone guessed was fair because he was personally getting off on the opposite. 

The doctor looked back up at him after a moment, unimpressed when he hadn’t moved to take down his pants. “Well?”

All it took was that one word to set Stone in motion. 

Stone wasn’t a stranger to shoving a hand down his pants, but he was a stranger to doing it in front of a voyeur. The doctor hadn’t even moved back an inch, and so when his erection was finally released from the confines of his pants, it was almost reaching between them with how close they were. 

Stone didn’t dare make a move to touch the doctor, nor did the doctor move closer. He just stood, his eyes now back down to watch as Stone wrapped a hand around the head of his cock. 

“You’re leaking, Agent.” It was said with an almost scientific fascination, so disconnected from the moment. As if he were remarking on something like the weather rather than the fact the man he had worked with the last few years jerking off in front of him… to him. 

It only egged Stone on, and he used that excess liquid that had beaded at his head to stroke it down his shaft and moisten the shaft of his cock. 

Stone’s eyes were only on his face, only on Dr. Robotnik’s calculated stare at his cock as he went to work on stroking the sensitive skin. 

“Good boy. Doing what you’re told.” 

Stone let out a small groan, and his cock jumped in his hands. He hadn’t expected that, it wasn’t often that he was rewarded verbally, and he would argue that did almost more for him than the reprimands did. They were few and far inbetween, though, and so he never looked to expect it. 

There was a small chuckle that came from Robotnik. “Humans are so simple, all it takes is a few words, and you’re putty in my hands.” There was a smirk that grew on the doctor’s face, and he nodded his head to the side as he considered the irony of the situation. “Or, more accurately, putty in your own hands, isn’t that right, Agent?”

He was looking for another answer, another confirmation that he was on board with this. “Yes, sir.” 

His strokes had picked up, and the slick noises between them coupled with his quickened breathing told Dr. Robotnik that he was close without him even needing to spit out the words.. Which, was helpful, because his lips weren’t doing much other than letting out small gasps and moans. He wasn’t even sure if it were possible for him to formulate the proper words to warn the doctor. 

“Don’t you dare cum on me, Agent Stone.” Dr. Robotnik said, his tone barely even breaking past the vague interest his voice had taken on. “I would be quite disappointed in you, agent.” His eyes darted up to Stone’s in order to look him in the eye for the first time since this had all begun, sending a jolt down Stone’s body as the doctor spoke. “Not only that, but you would be in severe trouble, if you did.” It was said with a sneer, not at all kind. 

Stone wouldn’t have it any other way, whatever the hell kind of relationship this was he knew was fucked up, and so, ironically, it was that last threat that caused him to finally cum, and he was thankful that he had it in him to clasp his other hand around the head as he came.

He was shaking as he did, the waves hitting him in various levels of strength as he looked the doctor in the eyes through his orgasm. The hot pulses hit his palm, and quickly filled his hand. Luckily, when he darted his eyes down after the most intense staring contest of his life, he could see that he had caught all of the cum, and it was now leaking it’s way out of his hand. 

Stone’s eyes moved back up to the doctor’s. 

The doctor hadn’t moved anything other than his eyes since this entire thing had started, his hands still clasped behind his back and… more importantly, his lips were still just so tantalizingly close to Stone’s. 

There must be something about his orgasm that had fuzed his sense of reasoning, because all he could think about is how easy it would be to lean forward and kiss the doctor. He could lean forward right now. It wouldn’t take much. Maybe he could talk the doctor into something more than what they’d just had. He could-

“Now that your head is cleared, let’s get back to the matter at hand.” The doctor pulled back from his position, and moved back to the plans he had laid out beside them. Dr. Robotnik looked back at him, dismissively. “You should really get yourself cleaned up, we have work to do Stone.” He said, harshly when Stone hadn’t moved the second he had barked the order. 

...In hindsight, he wasn’t sure why he thought anything would be different after having a sexual encounter. 

Stone shook his head to clear it, and went back into his work mode. He started to move in order to follow the order. “Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> I called this "Can I offer you an egg in these trying times" in my google docs. 
> 
> ...I don't know if that amuses anyone else but it amuses me


End file.
